


But at least I'm happy now, that I've met you.

by rotisusu



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I cant do summary, M/M, Mentioned Yang Jungwon, Sunoo is raging because of college, That one i-land scene where sunki shares one umbrella, pls help, umbrella sharing, what a mood indeed
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotisusu/pseuds/rotisusu
Summary: Sorry, i can't really write.. :)
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Kudos: 4





	But at least I'm happy now, that I've met you.

Sunoo bersumpah ia akan membakar gedung kampusnya apabila jalannya dihadang oleh adik atau kakak tingkat yang ingin berbicara dengannya lagi. Awan mendung dan angin kencang telah muncul sejak ia keluar dari kelasnya. Demi tuhan, ia hanya ingin pulang sebelum hujan lebat menahannya di gedung sialan ini. 

Harinya sungguh kacau, dimulai dari pagi ketika air kamar mandi apartemennya macet, menyebabkan dirinya telat masuk ke kelas dan diceramahi di depan banyak orang, ujian mendadak, sekarang ada kemungkinan besar bahwa ia akan kehujanan. 

Ia melangkah cepat melewati pagar yang membatasi kampusnya dengan dunia luar. Apartemennya— yang tagihannya ia bagi dua dengan sahabatnya, Jungwon— tidak berjarak terlalu jauh dari kampus. Jadi seharusnya perjalanan menggunakan kaki selama 15 menit cukup untuk sampai ke tempat tinggalnya itu. 

Kecuali, tentu saja, hujan dengan tidak bersalahnya turun di tengah perjalanannya itu. 

Sunoo berlari asal sambil menunduk menuju tempat terdekat yang dapat melindunginya dari hujan. Mendongak, ia mendapati dirinya berdiri di depan seniah coffee shop yang syukurlah, belum akan tutup. 

Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk, berdiri sedikit terlalu lama di atas keset kaki untuk mengeringkan sepatunya yang basah karna air hujan. Menghembuskan nafas kasar, ia mengusap wajahnya kesal. 

Melangkahkan kaki menuju counter, ia bersyukur coffee shop ini menghidupkan heater-nya. Bisa bisa ia sudah bersin bersin jikalau itu tidak dihidupkan. 

"Mmm.. Caramel macchiato-nya satu ya, Mas. Diminum di sini." Ucap Sunoo memesan minumannya sebagai formalitas menumpang berteduh di coffee shop milik orang. 

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang paling dekat dengan heater, mencegah terkena flu di masa-masa hectic. Mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia memberi tahu Jungwon bahwa dirinya akan pulang terlambat karna hujan deras. 

𝗦𝘂𝗻𝗼𝗼 : Won, Gue malem ini pulangnya telat ya. Hujan gede banget di sini. 

𝗝𝘂𝗻𝗴𝘄𝗼𝗻 : Yaudah gapapa, udah ketemu tempat neduh belum? Apa masih di kampus? 

𝗦𝘂𝗻𝗼𝗼 : Udahh, ini lagi di coffee shop. Berdua doang kayanya? Sama mas-mas yang jaga counter. 

𝗝𝘂𝗻𝗴𝘄𝗼𝗻 : Ngg.... Oke dehh. Mas-masnya cakep ga Noo? Wkwk

𝗦𝘂𝗻𝗼𝗼 : Heuhh lo mah. 

𝗦𝘂𝗻𝗼𝗼 : Iya cakep. 

—

Kegiatan scrolling Twitter-nya terpaksa terhenti ketika ada orang (Mas-mas counter) yang mengantarkan pesanannya. Mereka berdua bertukar senyuman singkat sebelum kembali ke kegiatannya masing-masing. 

Sunoo menghembuskan nafas, sesekali menghirup kopinya di sela-sela kegiatan membunuh waktunya. 

Ia melirik kearah jendela, hujan tidak juga menunjukkan tanda tanda akan berhenti, mengguyur deras semua makhluk hidup yang tidak memiliki atap diatasnya untuk berteduh. 

Tak terasa sudah hampir satu jam ia menumpang berteduh di sini. Melirik sang penjaga counter yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, ia berharap hujan segera berhenti agar ia bisa pulang dan bergelung di balik selimutnya hingga pagi datang. 

Lamunannya berhenti ketika ia dikagetkan oleh suara Mas counter, "Maaf kak, kami sebentar lagi mau tutup—"

"Ah iya, kalau gitu saya pergi dulu. Makasih banyak, ya." Potong Sunoo terburu-buru. Sebenarnya ia telah melihat sang penjaga counter terlihat gelisah sedari tadi. Apa Sunoo sudah mengambil waktunya terlalu banyak? Jangan jangan tokonya sudah mau tutup dari tadi? Sunoo mengusap wajahnya kasar karena kembali melakukan hal bodoh lainnya. Ia bergegas merapikan barang barangnya dan segera keluar dari toko sebelum menyadari bahwa hujan memang sudah sedikit reda— tetapi tidak cukup reda untuk dilewati dengan berjalan kaki tanpa payung selama 5 menit. Alhasil ia kembali menepi di dinding toko yang masih tertutupi kanopi. 

—

Riki menatap punggung pelanggannya yang baru saja keluar dari toko. Sebenarnya ia hendak memanjangkan waktu tutup dikarenakan hujan deras dan ia rasa pelanggannya ini tidak memiliki payung untuk pulang ke huniannya. Namun belum sempat ia mengatakannya, sang pelanggan telah memotongnya terlebih dahulu dan melesat keluar dari toko. 

Selesai membersihkan toko, Riki berjalan ke ruang belakang untuk mengganti atasannya dan mengambil barang barangnya. Hendak menutup toko, ia terkejut ternyata sang pelanggan tadi belum beranjak dari depan toko. 

"Kenapa belum pulang, kak?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang ramah. 

"Aa.. Itu.. Hujannya belum reda. Saya lupa bawa payung." Jawab orang tersebut. 

Riki mengangguk paham, "Tinggal dimana, kak? Kalau searah bareng saya aja." Tawarnya. 

"Ehh, itu, di Apartemen XX, dua blok dari sini." 

"Loh? Kayanya kita satu gedung deh, kak. Bareng saya aja kalau gitu jalan kesananya."

"Oke deh, makasih ya."

—

Hening. 

Hanya itu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan suasana berjalan pulang bersama seorang stranger yang baru ditemuinya hariini di bawah satu payung. 

Keduanya tidak ada yang membuka mulut semenjak perjalanan dimulai. Namun keduanya tidak merasa keheningan itu sebagai canggung. Mereka merasa bahwa keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka saat itu nyaman. 

Keheningan terpecah ketika Sunoo memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan. "Nama saya.. Sunoo. Kim Sunoo, mahasiswa tahun ketiga, kamu?"

"Riki, Nishimura Riki. Mahasiswa tahun kedua." Jawabnya dengan senyuman. 

Sunoo berpikir senyuman itu manis. 

Percakapan keduanya berlanjut hingga keduanya tidak sadar bahwa mereka telah tiba di depan gedung apartemen. Sunoo menatap Riki, senyuman cerahnya terpampang nyata. "Makasih ya, Ki. Udah nganterin aku pulang. Maaf ngerepotin."

"Sama sama, kak. Lagian searah juga, jadi enggak ngerepotin sama sekali kok." Jawab Riki santai. 

Keduanya tidak berbicara apa apa dan saling menatap satu sama lain beberapa detik sebelum menyadari tindakan mereka konyol dan mengalihkan pandangan ke berbagai arah, dengan setitik rona merah pada pipi. 

"Yaudah kalau gitu, aku duluan ya kak." Pamit Riki. 

"Ah iya, sekali lagi makasih yaa, Riki." Ucap Sunoo sambil melambai kecil pada punggung Riki yang menjauh. 

—

Sehabis mengeringkan rambutnya, Sunoo merebahkan diri diatas ranjang kesayangannya yang ia rindukan seharian ini. Mengambil ponselnya diatas nakas, ia tersenyum melihat notifikasi yang muncul. 

𝗥𝗶𝗸𝗶 : Gimana kak, udah ga terlalu buruk, kan harinya setelah ketemu kasur? :D

𝗦𝘂𝗻𝗼𝗼 : Huhh gimana pun hariku tetep buruk sih hari ini.. 

𝗦𝘂𝗻𝗼𝗼 : But at least im happy now, that I've met you. :) 

Bisa dikatakan, keduanya tidur dengan senyum yang tidak pudar dan pipi merona malam itu.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, i can't really write.. :)


End file.
